1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chassis assembly for a moveable spraying apparatus which applies marks such as stripes to a surface, and more particularly to a chassis assembly which has a number of novel features, including one for allowing a user to mark the surface along the side of the spraying apparatus.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over the spraying apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,780 issued to Thomas Smrt on Feb. 10, 1987. The apparatus described in that patent includes a chassis; wheels rotatably mounted to the chassis for engaging a supporting surface and rolling on the supporting surface to allow easy movement of the chassis; and a handle assembly secured to the chassis for controlling the apparatus and activating an aerosol spray can. The chassis has an open bottom, and the aerosol spray can or other container discharges its contents through the open bottom onto the subtending surface.
The handle assembly extends into the housing between the wheels of the apparatus where it activates the aerosol spray can to discharge its contents onto the surface. This apparatus easily marks an open surface area; however, it cannot mark areas next to obstructions, e.g., a wall or curb. The chassis assembly of the present invention does allow the spraying apparatus to provide marks on a surface disposed adjacent an obstruction. It is a simple construction which minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly and performs reliably.